AUs
Alternate Universes (or AUs) are almost parallel worlds that your character goes into without quite being themselves, such as, in one AU Chii(a helper) was a mermaid. It's kind of random and the person doesn't tend to remember what happens in AUs but they can occasionally be seen in dreams, which was demonstrated with the Haunted House AU. AUs are also commonly abbreviated as a Spin-off RP, which does work but the correct term is an AU, although Spin-Off RP is generally easier to remember. Both terms work and pretty much mean the same thing~ ☀An alternative universe (also known as alternate universe or alternate reality), commonly abbreviated as AU, is a type or form of in which canonical facts of setting or characterization in the universe being explored or written about are deliberately changed. AU List and Description Haunted Hospital AU Everybody was sent into a Haunted Hospital, with one or two of their companions being a "Murderer" and they had to figure out who while searching for a way to leave the hospital which have trapped them in with evil spirits. Contains gore, violence and horror!(duh) Magic Switcher AU Everybody's powers and magic were switched around or changed to something unique as they are again sucked into a magical door and fall onto a random island. Chii became a mermaid, Felix became a vampire etc. In order to leave they had to become like their new form for a week or so. All was well, until they realised that monster hunters were present in the island...and after them! Future AU Everybody 4 or so years into the future when Zephiria has been defeated and everyone may have or may have not changed''.'' School AU Scrap saving the world, everybody now attends school in 7D7W together! Pokémon AU It can be Pokémon getto da ze ''or ''Gotta Catch 'em all, ''let's just Aim to be a Pokémon Master (It's a song pun. The link leads to the song xD The video doesn't belong to us) together or something (Note: Pokémon doesn't belong to us in anyway). Summer Trip AU Some the helpers decide to take a vacation together at an amazing, top class beach resort where lots of exciting(and crazy) events take place! Lily and Hibiki made it rain cows and popsicles at the beach, the group get terribly sick after having some super expired alcohol drinks?! Felix signs a marriage contract with a lady he's just met in order to obtain some land which others have been competing for, some kids get washed out in the sea and many more! Haunted Hospital AU (2) The personas and helpers take a trip to another Haunted Hospital, only to discover it was massive and everyone lost track of where they were in this massive maze of a Hospital! To make matters worse, it's got thousands of Zombies all around the Hospital! Will they get out alive? Or will they join the breed of the gruesome and continuously spreading Zombies. DayCare/KinderGarden AU The AU Where the members turn into kids and Rain, Blossom and Deen are helping the caretakers! We have the kids such as loners Lily, and Neptune, Crybabies Damian and Rion, Baby Devil ( LOL JK ) Venus, Sweet little Bridget and more! Soon enough, one of the children there mixes the drinks with aging potions and the little kids grow up! Rain and Blossom then show them the Enchanted Garden! ''(Note: Venus ain't THAT badddddd~! -Cherry) Royalty AU Everyone is now Princes and Princesses! With Assassins after the new Royals, and the way-to-casual members (Yes Venus we're looking at you >_>), will the new Royals even survive or look like complete idiots. Spy AU Yosh! Let's all become amazing ninja's, kunochi's and/or spies and make ourselves amazing and stupid, definitely no twin-switching or lazying around! Why on Earth would that happen! Like seriously! 7D7W Rewind Back again to the beginning of the story when everyone first set foot in the Enchanted Garden! However, here, different decisions and pasts have resulted in a different outcome to what we know to be the events through the 7 doors through the 7 worlds.Category:AUs Category:7D7W Category:RPs Category:Roleplay Category:Alternate Universe Category:Spinoff Category:Alternate